Yehtzig Pirate League
The Yehtzig Pirate League is an organization of evil in the Stationery Voyagers universe, and is a primary source of conflict in the lives of nearly everyone in the Inktacto system. Origins The world of Neothode was the first one to fall after Drizad into utter despair and to lose faith in Minshus entirely. Only two nations, Britophondus and Neomlot, dared defy that trend. It was on the other side of Neothode from these nations that a certain Lord Yehtzig began to have visions from the demon-king Lorkush. The contents of those visions would eventually become the foundation of both Yehtzig's cult's doctrines and of Consto's even more warped views. Lord Yehtzig founded the cult's power on piracy, hence the name "Pirate League." It would soon turn into a despotic nation unto itself, meting out huge punishments to dissenters. A few generations of power later, and control of the Yehtzig Pirate League would fall into the twin Ooze Pen brothers Astrabolo and Astriliad. This led to conflicts with nations on the worlds of Statios, Makerterion, and Whixtitout; and the YPL vowed to conquer every single one of them with a huge vendetta for their interference in its operations. That vendetta would grow even more severe against the world of Neothode when a tragedy would occur near the city of Hifflosh. Astrabolo's brother would pick a fight with the Ethereteel brothers Liquidon and Liquimo. Astriliad's efforts to make Liquimo fall to his death, however, were met with a panicked Liquidon coming to Liquimo's defense. Even after the more Mikloche-advanced Liquidon managed to break Astriliad's podular, Astriliad stubbornly fought on at the edge of a cliff. A scared Liquidon tripped the injured Astriliad at super-speed, leading to Astriliad falling to his death instead of Liquimo. This meant, in Astrabolo's eyes, that all Whiteouts had to pay the ultimate price for Astriliad's death. Astrabolo sought not to do it by a direct plague, but through something far more cruel: he'd use the dreaded Buliod's disease and spread it among Whixtitian youth. From there, he'd hijack public education and compel children to experiment sexually. The more the STD would spread, the faster he could sterilize the entire population, leading to a gradual genocide. Beliefs Lord Yehtzig's visions of the demon demi-god Lorkush led him to believe that it was the ultimate destiny of all Stationery beings to help Lorkush overthrow Minshus as Supreme Ruler of Outer Reality. Yehtzig was told that the institution of marriage only aided the Minshan cause, and that it had to be eradicated all over Physicallia. Lorkushian doctrine teaches the following to be true: * Lorkush was always meant to be ruler over Alto and Darko. * The Drismabons lost their way when they chose to destroy everything rather than conquer it. ** Under Lord Yehtzig, the Followers of Lorkush would achieve what the Drisalian Cult never managed. ** This must be achieved through craft and cunning as well as brute force. The Drismabons were not smart enough to win the Drisalian War. * Lorkush may only gain the power to overthrow Minshus if his followers take over Physicallia successfully, and destroy all opposition that could pose a serious threat. ** Enslaving the Inktacto system is critical to this goal. * Whichever YPL leader is alive and in charge when Lorkush's goals are fulfilled will become a god himself, and will rule over Physicallia as a supreme deity while Lorkush takes Alto and Darko for himself. * Minshus must be destroyed. ** With Minshus gone, Lorkush and his co-god over Physicallia may rewrite reality however they please. * Following Astriliad's death, Astrabolo adds a new doctrine: There is no redemption to be had in the Whixtitian race. The world of Whixtitout must die a slow and agonizing death. * In an ideal situation, all Mantithian males caught worshiping Minshus will be executed by disembowelment. All females caught doing the same should die by public beheading. Known activities The Yehtzigs prove relentless when it comes to fulfilling their goals, leading to a lot of suffering for many in the Inktacto system. The worlds of Markerterion and Drizad are considered too powerful and dangerous to invade and begin programs, so Astrabolo reasons that the YPL must first build strength for itself via conquering the much weaker Statios and Neothode. Mantith remains off-limits, and Astrabolo would love to save the world of Mankind for last. Whenever YPL personnel come into contact with spacefaring vessels from Markerterion, they engage in ruthless battles on the spot. They are reluctant to do anything on the surface of Markerterion though. Even so, it is their zeal for war that allows Bluque to convince Alhox that a war with all the worlds is justified: reasoning that the only way to stop the Yehtzigs for good is to rule everything first. Statios activities The YPL campaigns on Statios tend to center primarily around the city of Port Metaball. It is commercially and militarily one of the strongest civilizations on that planet, and also has a culture that is ripe for the exploitation of its innocence. It is no secret to the League that the government of Stato does not feel the need to warn its citizens of evil; believing that the only way to protect innocence is through ignorance. Sexual mores in Port Metaball were also very idyllic before the YPL arrived. Adultery was almost unheard of; and teens didn't believe in fornicating. There was no homosexuality nor STD's either. Those who couldn't marry became career-obsessed until they were able to. Otherwise, almost everyone in Port Metaball was expected to get married at some point. The economy, while very consumerist, was a still healthy one. This made for a very strong center for resistance to the YPL's agenda of demoralizing and enslaving the universe. Astrabolo decided to capitalize on the few flaws that Port Metaball society had in order to subvert its ability to resist him. Kidnappings, armed robberies, and extortion became common practice; but these were not enough. Via Althorpe, a Statian convert, the YPL established a terrorist front named la-Qualda that would oversee nearly all the YPL's efforts to overthrow Statonian morality. This front also worked to establish bribery and corruption amongst lawyers and politicians, in order to gain limited immunity and support for its raids. Prosecutor Spike Inkfong would eventually become a case study in la-Qualda's success rates. Whilst aiming for eventual full-out warfare to finish off Stato and Inkraine, along with other Statian nations, the YPL and la-Qualda were content in the mean time to introduce as many horrors and as much instability in Port Metaball as they could. They discovered ways to create and weaponize Eros gas, including ways to distribute it in liquid and semisolid forms. They then decided to use their Eros weaponry to seduce Port Metaball's youth. By making it impossible to get married on pain of death, they would scare many into not even wanting sex for fear of obligation to propose that which could lead to death. They would then kidnap and murder idealists while preying on the weak. Weaker individuals would be injected with Eros drug darts fired at them from sniper rifles. These victims would soon succumb to the drugs' effects, making them vulnerable to suggestion or even outright rape. The drugs would multiply a victim's libido to dozens of times its normal levels, making it more difficult for victims to resist temptation. This strategy's ultimate goal was to create both moral frustration and unwanted pregnancies. Prime examples of this were the drug-induced rapes of Glario Mochsund and Katrina Mantalone, which resulted in the two of them having a child and Glario going into hiding out of shame. When Bonnie Inkripe didn't have a boyfriend, her attackers decided to rape her outright; and this also led to unwanted pregnancy. Success with a few cases leads to la-Qualda and the YPL becoming confident that they can turn their demoralization of Port Metaball campaign into an eventual planet-wide epidemic that will lead to victory. They quickly realize, however, that they need a place to store and distribute the drugs they need for their agenda. They speculate that if they can create enough single-parent-never-wed homes, it will produce a new generation consisting entirely of unstable and selfish children. Also, single-parent-home welfare in Stato would be stretched to its breaking point if that happened. Society itself would crumble. The Yehtzigs get the break they were searching for when they manage to partially convert the Goldsen family, owners of the wealthy Bubblespeck Gum franchise and operators of the Port Metaball factory. They use blackmail to force Bubblespeck's competitor Sprucethirst into talks of a merger. With these candy companies serving as fronts for its operations, the YPL and la-Qualda feel unstoppable. They capitalize on it by introducing libido-enhancing drugs in small amounts into some of Bubblespeck's candy lines, so children will be more prone to sexual temptation when they get older. Whixtitout activities Successes on Statios propel Astrabolo to desire trying a similar strategy on Whixtitout. His plans change slightly, however, when his brother Astriliad is murdered by Liquidon Ethereteel. The Whixtitian Campaign for the YPL becomes a bit simpler than that for Statios, since they desire to exterminate all Whiteouts rather than enslave their demoralized children. Lab technicians and researchers within the YPL begin to discover a virus that is highly contagious: Buliod's disease. While it can spread about as easily as Hepatitis B does to Mantithians, sex seems to be the quickest way to guarantee transfer. Buliod's works by causing degeneration of the ovaries and testes, thus sealing off ovulation in females and forcing sperm production in males to happen too quickly. Sperm is not given time to mature before the disease forces the body to do away with it, even while the tissues responsible for sperm generation disintegrate. As such, victims of Buliod's risk becoming completely infertile. Any couple that gets pregnant and then ends up exposed to Buliod's will end up with a sterile child. Following Astriliad's death, Astrabolo reasons that this makes Buliod's the perfect bioweapon of mass destruction to use on any population. A few Whiteouts that do not have skill in Mikloche are then abducted by YPL members, and work is conducted on a way to engineer a strain of Buliod's that targets Whiteouts specifically. Whixtitian converts readily accept that their species must go extinct for the higher cause, and aid Astrabolo in seeing to it that those goals are met. They decide the quickest way to assure this goal is to cause trouble in the courts, allowing for schools to take over sexual education of children from parents. Those betraying their own kind to Astrabolo would make sure to hijack the new positions of authority in publicly-funded sex-ed for themselves, and use it to encourage children to experiment with everything imaginable. From there, the plan revolves around poisoning condoms with the Whixtitian-targeting strain of Buliod's; and letting the children and their new-found promiscuity take care of the rest. As with on Statios, dissenting idealists are simply shot, kidnapped, or otherwise disposed of violently. Series history Season One: Vocations The Yehtzig Pirate League is almost never a highly visible entity, but they do carry out most of their direct attacks in the first season. Their front on Statios, la-Qualda, is responsible for most of the Yehtzig-related crime in Port Metaball. Most of the rest is carried out by various workers at Bubblespeck under the direction of Corphel Frank. Minisode:The Wages of Cheating Death Garret Nobee explains in-depth to Katrina Bovinez the extent of violence that the Yehtzigs are willing to resort to in the name of their agenda. Katrina also learns that she is pregnant due to having been raped while under the influence of Eros gas that the Yehtzigs had used on both her and her boyfriend Glario. The chance to find out what became of her boyfriend and her mother compels Katrina to become an agent for the Xylien Society and fight back against Yehtzig corruption. Her doubts about the need to get involved via the Edge Skidder division are resolved when Stella-Marie Jenkins consents to mechanization in front of her. What Must Happen The YPL and its agenda is discussed at length by several characters. Nika and her boyfriend, in particular, discuss how the Yehtzigs want to ban marriage. Arnold tries to ask his mother if it is possible that Pinkella could have been kidnapped by the Yehtzigs and/or killed. Sally responds that she'd prefer that he not even mention their name in the Rubblindo household. Outcasts Rhodney and Oceanoe finish learning about the Yehtzig Pirate League's role in things and begin to learn more about the Royal Military of Markerterion. In a flashback, Oceanoe learns of the Xylien Society's wish to eradicate both the Markerterioni and Yehtzig threats to Port Metaball society. This gets Oceanoe to consider that he may be meant for higher things in life than being a pop star. When he is betrayed by his brother Obandy and forced to leave Sketchcamp, Oceanoe becomes determined to start his life over in the Voyager program. Minisode: Ties That Confide The YPL's assault on the institution of marriage is discussed at length by Julia and Pinkata. The minister at Karundello Park makes a point in his sermon during the wedding of Julia and Travino's covenant marriage being an open act of defiance to Astrabolo's evil ambitions. Vocational Destiny YPL associates oversee the final merger between Bubblespeck Gum and its former rival Sprucethirst. In a flashback, Corphel Frank takes the soon-to-be merged company over from the Goldsen family via their murders. Pinkella Goldsen survives due to Xylien interference. Meanwhile in the present, one of Astrabolo's ships attacks an RMM vessel. Settling Investigation continues into Corphel Frank and his YPL allies at Bubblespeck. Meanwhile, la-Qualda begins to suffer setbacks when leader Althorpe's image becomes iconic. Pentacko and his men take Neone into their custody as a prostitute. Rodeo The same YPL and la-Qualda activities that have caused so much misery for Katrina Mantalone are revealed to have also gotten Bonnie Inkripe, Marlack's sister, pregnant. This leads to Marlack vowing to find a way to shame the organization of the man that raped her. All That Remains The Voyagers and Skidders manage to rescue Stella-Marie Jenkins during a robbery, and she rats out Corphel Frank as being involved in everything. Predecessors YPL activities result in an early exploration team, the Metallic Voyagers, getting too close to the Muellex. It engulfs them and several other ships in its time freeze. Zebras Clandish Consto is visited by the Vile Chameleon, who in the form of Mezelwradd, claims that Consto is the true heir to Astrabolo's throne and the true future god of Physicallia. He argues that the YPL's version of Mezelwradd, Lorkush, is a corrupted vision. However, Consto is told he can reconcile the differences between his own dark views and those of the YPL by joining their ranks and eventually overthrowing Astrabolo. First, he is told, he must prove himself worthy by joining and then infiltrating the ranks of the Royal Military of Markerterion. He must then learn sorcery from a wizard on Markerterion, then travel back to Neothode to finish what he started. Consto buys Mezelwradd's story fully, and agrees from it that he should accept Maraldos' offer to become Third-Zebra Cybomec. A Cry For Help YPL leader Astrabolo is revealed for the first time, and he explains how he intends to enslave the world of Statios for profit. Meanwhile, Glario Mochsund performs recon on a la-Qualda camp to find an easy way to rescue Prince Thrix. Legally Bound Astrabolo sends a messenger to inform Althorpe that an attack order by la-Qualda on Port Metaball has been authorized. Meanwhile, he informs a follower that they are about to do something yet-unmentioned on Whixtitout. Mach 86 Astrabolo reveals to his followers during a meeting that he intends to wipe out the entire population of Whixtitout with a virus, and that he has already laid the groundwork. His followers agree that they should find a virus to use that would work perfectly with the setup on Whixtitout they already have. They would need it to be one that doesn't kill the infected, but still ruins their chances for continuation. It will be revealed in Season Two that this is Buliod's disease. Invasive YPL front la-Qualda suffers major setbacks when Prince Thrix of the Xylien Society is rescued. No Diplomat's Land YPL firepower takes out the town of Storlig, ending diplomatic meetings for good on Neothode. The nation of Britophondus prepares to accept the possibility of a complete Yehtzig takeover. The Voyagers decide to take Neone with them and declare their campaign on Neothode a failure. Distressed Astrabolo grows alarmed when a ship detected heading for the city of Nabijab appears to be Whixtitian in design. Pinkella picks up signals from that same ship, but is unable to make sense of the message. The Rage of Cybomec Katrina begins to wonder if either the Yehtzigs or la-Qualda has her mother. Garret discourages her from investigating, and tells her she must focus on the fact that she's pregnant instead. Meanwhile, YPL personnel on Neothode launch a full-on assault on the Britophondan National Guard. This leads to Cybomec taking over the Rilage Space Center with relatively little effort. A Glimmering Hope Neone mentions that even with Cybomec and Pentacko gone, the world of Neothode is a lost cause. The YPL now owns it. Season Two: Repercussions YPL forces on Whixtitout make their move to infect the population of Verinthia with Buliod's disease. A case of Buliod's soon appears: Liquimo Ethereteel's cousin Lucy goes to a doctor to find out why she can't get pregnant. Elsewhere, la-Qualda forces begin to suffer severe setbacks when the Xylien Society doubles its efforts to take la-Qualda and Althorpe down. The Bubblespeck and Sprucethirst buildings are destroyed amidst the conflict. Also, Corphel Frank is killed. One of their last resorts, Spike Inkfong, is exposed after losing public sympathy when he oversteps his bounds and causes the near-deaths of three of the Metallic Voyagers. Season Three: ''Surfaces'' Setbacks on both Statios and Whixtitout, as well as reports that the Drismabons are regrouping, convince Astrabolo that the YPL should refocus its efforts on defending their homeworld from RMM attacks. They vow revenge; but they decide to retreat from their otherworldly campaigns until the threats of Markerterion and Drizad dissipate. A devastated Port Metaball soon realizes, however, that the war is far from over. The Voyagers enjoy a temporary break from dealing with Astrabolo, but are kept busy by the RMM as well as new threats. Caloric Attitudes Following the destruction of Drizad, Astrabolo decides to make a visit to the outskirts of Port Metaball and see for himself what the odds are of rebuilding la-Qualda. He soon learns that Liquidon is in the area, and stops at nothing to have a price put on Liquidon's head. He also runs into trouble with Grefundle the Collector, resulting in being trapped in a muellexic prison. This setback places Elizaro in charge of the YPL until his death. The rather reluctant Humbidial eventually takes over for Elizaro, and sets about on a quest many years later to rescue Astrabolo and restore him as the "rightful" heir to Yehtzig's empire. Final Hope About 60 years after the events of Caloric Attitudes, Humbidial discovers Astrabolo in one of Grefundle's muellexic prisons and frees him. Astrabolo then immediately resumes leadership of the YPL, and uses its position of strength to take over the Planets Together Group. This soon becomes an interplanetary empire dubbed the "Grapharino Universal Government." The new GUG desperately seeks out the blueprint components to the rumored Hornet-Knob Cannon, in the hopes that they can add it to their arsenal. Full-out war is declared on all Whixtitian forms of life, and the worlds of Statios and Whixtitout are rendered almost barren and uninhabitable as part of Astrabolo's thirst for revenge on those worlds for the fact that the Voyagers ever came from them. The GUG manages to conquer/destroy every world except for Markerterion, which continues to resist with all its might. See also * "The Wages of Cheating Death" * Stella-Marie Jenkins * Katrina Mantalone * Bubblespeck Gum * Drizad * Astrabolo * Death of Astriliad * Xylien Society * la-Qualda * Liquidon Ethereteel Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers